With the development of display technologies, advanced super dimension switch (ADS) display devices are applied more and more widely.
In an ADS display device, when driven by a high voltage (e.g., a voltage corresponding to L255), liquid crystals in weak electric field areas of pixels (e.g., corners, slit gaps or centerlines of slit electrodes) may be arranged in disorder after being interfered by external forces and cannot restore to an ideal arrangement state, easily causing trace mura to occur.